One Dance (Beast Boy and Raven)
by justsumii
Summary: It is a beautiful time of day, and Raven is sitting alone in the peace and quiet. That is, until Beast Boy comes stumbling in and chaos follows. Fluffy, oneshot, BBxRae/ BBRae


It is a beautiful time of day, dusk. The sun hanging over the edge of the hill, the sky streaked with orange, yellow, red, and pink. Raven closes her eyes, letting herself fall into a relaxed trance. She is sitting at the window, her face lit with the many colours of the sky. The tower is silent, with the rest of the Titans taking advantage of the atmosphere and heading to the park 10 minutes prior. Finally, Raven can get some peace and quiet in her life of ruckus.

"Azarath metrioth zintros…" She whispers into the sky, tilting her head back and basking in the red glow of the faded sun. And for a moment, everything is perfect. For a moment.

A crash splits the silence in half, causing Raven's eyes to fly open. She lets out a quiet groan as she hears the door to the tower unlock and slide open.

"What do you want, Beast Boy." She questions, not having to turn around to identify the sound of the chaos. Raven can hear the apology laced in Beast Boy's words.

"Oops, sorry, Rae!" He calls out, his footsteps sounding across the room. "Cyborg and I want to play Stankball, but we forgot the ball." Beast Boy exits the room and Raven, shaking off her annoyance, takes the opportunity to continue her moment of peace.

"Azarath metrioth zintros…Azarath metrioth zintros…" She chants, her voice small in the large and echoing room. A crash. Raven winces, her voice cutting off her mantra as she does so. After blowing out a breath, she gets up, deciding trying is pointless. Flicking her violet hair off of her shoulder, Raven floats over to the kitchen, starting to brew a cup of tea. Another crash from Beast Boy, another annoyed puff of air from Raven. She sits, stirring her herbal tea with a spoon, when he comes sprinting into the room, stank ball in hand. He doesn't slow when he reaches the door, simply flinging it open mid run, hollering "SEE YA, RAE", and exiting the tower. The door slams behind his dramatic exit, and Raven closes her eyes as she waits for tranquility to return to the tower.

Peace and quiet. Letting out a contented sigh, Raven stands, all too ready to return to her state of meditation, when once again the door bursts open. There, in the doorway, stands Beast Boy, the stench of the Stankball oddly not present. He strides over to Raven, who shoots him a death glare, sending a charming smile her way. Raven ignores the small butterflies forming in her stomach, pushing away the thoughts of how good his hair looks today or how cute is fang is, barely showing over his bottom lip. She opens her mouth, ready with a snarky comment, when she feels a finger on her lips. Jerking away from his touch, her glare intensifies as she stares at Beast Boy. What gives him the right to physical contact, especially so sudden and intimate?

"Sorry Rae, I just felt bad about you being left her all alone." He says, smiling again at her stone cold face.

"You know I like being alone." Raven replies, rolling her eyes and turning away. She feels an arm grab hers and her eyes open wide, spinning back round. Twice in less that a minute?

"Okay, here's the deal. I'll leave you alone if you'll dance with me." The words barely register in Raven's mind before her mouth drops open.

"Are you drunk?" She blurts out, unable to believe his words. Beast Boy lets out a low chuckle.

"Perhaps I had a beer or two prior to our meeting."

"Thought so." Upon hearing his answer, Raven yanks her hand out of his grip and gives him a look.

"Get out."

"Not until you dance with me."

"Get out."

"Come on Rae, you know you want to."

"It's Raven."

"I'm taking your lack of a no as a yes." And with that, Beast Boy pulled Raven into his arms. Despite her unbelievably annoyed disposition, the feel of his arms around her small body felt snug and comfortable. But no, she couldn't get caught in his current of love again. Struggling to breach his grip, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed, but his grip remained sturdy.

"When have you been hitting the gym?" She murmurs under her breath, and he laughs.

"One dance won't kill you." At this, Raven looks up at him. Wait, looks up? When did Beast Boy get so tall? Shaking her head, Raven lets her body go lax, knowing she'll never escape.

"There's no music." She points out. Beast Boy smirks, then looks over at the speakers.

"Play, Track 13." He says, and the machine springs into action. Resting his gaze on her again, he holds her more snug in his arms. "A new element to the speakers Cyborg added."

Raven simply looks at him, her face inches away from his, as she lets herself wonder at what she had become. When did she let a guy get the best of her so easily? She should just blast him to another dimension right now. Annoyance bubbling inside her again, Raven opens her mouth to begin her chant when the music starts and Beast Boy sweeps her in a turn. Raven spins outwards, cursing the very boy she was dancing with, then rebounds back into his arms where they dance a simple waltz. Beast Boy's eyes lay transfixed on Raven's face as she looks at the floor, his shirt, the window, anywhere but him. Once he is sober, he'll forget this ever happened and I can go back to suppressing my crush on him and he obsessing over Terra, Raven thinks as he spins her out again. When the song finished, he tips Raven backward and the dance is done. Raven ducks out of his arms, embracing the cold air.

"That wasn't so bad, right Rae?" Beast Boy questions, watching as she stands with her arms wrapped around herself. "If you really want, I'll leave you alone now." Raven finds herself nodding, continuing to stare at the floor until the door shuts behind him. A deep sigh escapes her as she sinks to a sitting position on the ground, her thoughts spinning around her in a haze of confusion.

Did that seriously just happen?

Why did I just let that happen?

Oh my God I just slow danced with Beast Boy.

Slow danced with Beast Boy.

No, a DRUNK Beast Boy.

Don't get it in your head that he likes you, Raven and plus you shouldn't even be messing with a guy like him don't you know that you're not good enough for him? Just stop thinking.

The chain is broken as the silence of Raven's mind shatters as, once again, the door swings open to reveal Beast Boy, there for the third time today. Irritation bubbles over Raven as she stares at him standing there.

"Can't I just get some peace and quiet to think?" She mutters to herself, annoyance plain in her voice.

"I can hear that you know," Beast Boy replies, and Raven can hear his cocky smirk in his voice. "Oh and the answer, is no, you'll never get peace and quiet as long as I'm around." His voice suddenly near her ear, Raven flinches and scrambles to her feet. Beast Boy watches her with amusement and suddenly something within Raven snaps.

"Listen Beast Boy I don't know why the heck you're acting so weird, maybe it's because you're drunk but I don't know, just leave-" In a flash, his lips are on hers, cutting it off her sentence. It takes a moment for Raven to respond. The irritation and anger inside her disappears as she wraps her hands around his neck and pulls him closer. Years of waiting and pain are all released as she tells him what she never could say in this one kiss. His lips are needy and warm and soft on hers and for a moment Raven's universe explodes and so does the stereo and TV set. The couple break apart to stare at the wreckage of the tech set, both breathing heavily. Raven can feel Beast Boy look at her again, can feel his arms pulling her into him for more, but she stops him, covering his mouth with her hand.

"Beast Boy…" Raven says quietly. "You're drunk, you don't mean this. Go get sober." Surprise flashes in Beast Boy's large eyes, and he pauses for a moment before letting out a low chuckle.

"Well, about that…" He begins, keeping his eyes on the confused girl. "I kinda lied. I'm not drunk. Saying that was the only way I could get you to dance with me. I'm sorry for that, I just…" A pause. "I didn't really know how to say something earlier and, well, that made me feel slightly less nervous." He smiles a nervous grin, scratching his head sheepishly. The blue-cladded girl stares at the ground, lax in Beast Boy's arms, her face devoid of emotion. He searches her face, looking for any sign.

"I'm sorry, Raven, if you're mad about lying or about me dancing with you or about me just kissing you then I'm truly…" It is at this point that Raven flicks her gaze upwards, towards this man she has become infatuated with, and very gently begins to pull him down to her lips. They pause, inches from each other, and Raven speaks.

"Beast Boy, you don't need to lie to me." He smiles.

"Okay, Raven, I'll be brutally honest. I love you." Beast Boy announces loudly, as if he was saying it to the whole world and not one petite girl in front of him. And he closes the gap between them with his lips and they kiss as the sun disappears over the horizon.


End file.
